The present invention relates to a device for the display of decals, stickers, labels, placards, automatic toll paying devices, remote control garage door openers, or other like items so they are visible through the windows of a motor vehicle and accessible from within the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and means of activating, controlling; and managing the display of said decals, stickers, placards, or similar items affixed to decal display plates, so that they may be exposed when the car is parked, and removed from view when the motor vehicle is being operated, vice-versa, or so that the display of said decals, stickers, labels, placards, or similar items may be made depending on other operating status of the motor vehicle, at the motor vehicle operator's discretion, or by reception of activating signals. Additionally, the present invention allows for the easy removal and/or replacement of said decals, stickers, labels, placards, or similar items, by means of removable decal display plates.
It is common for federal, state, municipal, and local governments, as well as clubs, residential associations, private beaches, parking lots, schools, businesses, or other organizations or entities to require the display of certain decals, stickers, labels, placards, or similar items in the windows of motor vehicles, particularly automobiles, to indicate the particular automobile owner or operator's compliance with registration, inspection, residency, membership, affiliation, enrollment, or other obligations, or to otherwise indicate the particular status of the motor vehicle or the owner or operator thereof pertinent to the particular authority or organization. Present means and methods of displaying these decals, stickers, labels, placards, or similar items, provides that the decals, stickers, labels, placards, or similar items be affixed or placed directly on the interior or exterior surface of the windshield glass, or the glass of certain other windows of the motor vehicle, or to the forward-facing portion of the rear view mirror.
There are inherent disadvantages to a means and method of decal, sticker, label, placard, or similar item display that does not allow for exposure of said decals, stickers, labels, placards, or similar items at the discretion of the motor vehicle operator, or automatically, given the particular nature of the motor vehicle's operation. Specifically, the prior art creates a situation in which the operator of a motor vehicle, upon the windows of which have been affixed or placed certain decals, stickers, labels, placards, or similar items, has a reduced field of vision through said windows. As a particular motor vehicle may have multiple decals, stickers, labels, placards, or similar items affixed or displayed to its windows, the field of vision of that motor vehicle's operator may be significantly compromised. This compromised field of vision may not have been accounted for by the designer of said motor vehicle, and jeoprardizes the operator's ability to operate the motor vehicle in the safest manner possible. Moreover, by not being able to direct the display of certain decals, stickers, labels, placards, or similar items, the motor vehicle operator may be disclosing information to passersby that he or she would rather keep confidential, and, if affixed to the exterior of a motor vehicle's window, the decal, sticker, label, placard, or similar items is vulnerable to theft or mutilation. Additionally, as time passes and replacement decals are issued by various authorities or organizations, it becomes necessary to remove and/or replace the decals, stickers, labels, placards, or similar items affixed to the windows. At times this may be very difficult due to the awkward positioning of the decals, stickers, labels, placards, or similar items, as well as to the condition of the adhesive which affixed the decal, as it has been effected by sunlight and other elements affecting the window. Finally, the prior art creates a situation where the operator of a motor vehicle cannot transfer decals, stickers, labels, placards, or similar items which have been affixed to a window from one motor vehicle to another. (For example, in cases where a motor vehicle must be repaired, and the operator uses another, temporary motor vehicle, it would be advantageous to transfer a parking decal to the temporary motor vehicle.) It is to these failures of the prior art, among others, to which the present invention is drawn.